


After the war

by KathyPrior42



Category: DragonBallZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	After the war

A loud chorus of cheers rang out in the distance on the barren land. The sun had recently risen up against the dark pink sky, revealing the ruins of a once mighty civilization. Partial buildings stood weakly beside the remains of other buildings that had been blasted apart. Solar paneled roads were split in half and various vehicles had been overturned. The corpses of the human-like beings that littered the ground was the most disturbing sight to be seen. Nearby the fallen were guns, broken eyepieces called scouters, and various pieces of machinery. The only sounds that were heard were the chatter and holler of another group of beings.

The celebrating individuals were none other than the Saiyans, proud, strong warriors with brown tails but human-like in appearance. All of them had black eyes and thick, black, spiky hair. Many of them were wearing brown loincloths held in place with rope and furry brown boots on their feet. The ones with more experience in battle wore white armor with tan pads that protected their shoulders, waists, and knees. A man with a black beard and mustache bent down to pick up a gun. He examined the object and noticed that it only had four bullets left. In addition, the larger barrel at the top had been bent. “Worthless,” he muttered before tossing it aside.   
“Tato, look what I found,” called his companion, a smaller Saiyan with a lankier build. He held up a brown wallet full of gold coins and a green-tinted scouter. “Very nice,” Tato mentioned in approval. “Those could come in handy.” In one swift movement, Tato pushed the Saiyan aside and swiped up the wallet from his hands. “That was mine, first, Tato,” he growled. “You snooze you lose,” Tato grinned. The man held out his hand and formed a yellow ball of energy. He released it with a yell, only to have it swatted away by the larger warrior. “How juvenile,” Tato said. “To think I would be that stupid to not sense an attack like that coming. Your dirty trick won’t work on me, Celeri.” “I told you I hate that name,” he scowled, crossing his arms. “I think that name is fitting for my younger brother,” teased a woman Saiyan. “Shut up, Peppa,” Celri spat.   
“That’s enough of you all,” spoke a gruff voice of an older Saiyan. He wore Saiyan armor with dark green plates and dark pants. “We should not waste time squabbling and spend more time on gathering as much resources as we can.” “Yes sir,” said Tato, saluting the warrior. “Good. Carry on.” He wondered off to discuss building plans for new houses and landmarks. 

Thanks to the leftover technology that the Tuffles left behind, the Saiyans were able to build a kingdom and claim the land for themselves. For obvious reasons, palaces and magnificent mansions were built for the elite and upper class Saiyans first. For the builders who had no experience constructing the more complex architecture of several futuristic white buildings, blueprints and instructions were conveniently stored in a small shed underneath a trapdoor. The space was soon ransacked and wiped clean by the warriors, though it was tempting for many of them to blow it to bits. Not much else was used by the Saiyans in terms of technology with the exception of the scouters, round white space pods, and the Tuffle’s weapons, which were upgraded to fit the Saiyans’ needs. 

King Vegeta and the Saiyans who fought in the battle were hailed as heroes by the rest of the Saiyans. The Saiyan military were given medals of honor and treated to a large feast at the palace which had recently been completed. King Vegeta’s closest advisors gave him a salute as he entered the spacious dining hall room: a fist over the heart followed by a bow. After addressing his army, the king sat down at the head of the table. King Vegeta’s wife smiled with pride at her husband as she sat down to his left. Their sons, Vegeta and Tarble sat to their father’s right. Black banners with a curved red trident symbol decorated the walls, the symbol of the royal family.   
With no other enemies to stand in their way, their civilization and population expanded over the years. It wasn’t long before their desire for possession of land extended to beyond their current planet, which they had renamed Planet Vegeta after their king. 

In one instance, some of the Saiyans traveled in pods throughout space, in search of a new planet to conquer. The warriors landed on a planet that was dry and lifeless as a desert. There was nothing around that indicated signs of life except for tall white buildings that had been cracked and damaged. “Nothing much here,” mentioned one of the Saiyans in disgust.  
“This place doesn’t seem to have anyone living on it,” a woman added.  
“Do you think we can destroy this place soon,” asked a third warrior. “It looks like it’s ready to be put out of its misery.”  
“Not yet,” replied the first member. “Let’s look around to see if there are any valuables here. But keep your guard up.”  
The warriors nodded and began their journey forward. The sun beat hard and hot against the light green sky. The Saiyans looked around the old white buildings and under gray rocks nearby.  
“No valuables here,” the leader said. “Let’s go back and report to King Vegeta. When you speak, mention that there was a weak race that we easily defeated so he won’t get mad when we return empty handed.”  
“What if he doesn’t believe us?” asked the woman. “You know how he relates small mistakes of his people as possible threats.”  
“Which is why we must be convincing,” the male Saiyan replied.  
The woman touched her scouter and it sensed movement not too far up ahead, movement that was heading their way.   
“I don’t think we need to convince him,” she replied.  
The group of five Saiyans got into battle stances, their eyes and ears alert. Stepping out from the shadow of a ruined building was a strange being. The alien wore a long white cloak and their face was obscured by a dark skull-like mask. The alien had three cloaked companions close behind him, along with a green mask wearing alien sitting nearby against a broken wall.   
“Who are you and why have you come?” asked the alien through his mask.   
The Saiyan leader replied, “You don’t need to know who we are. You only need to know that we seek technology and resources to expand our race to greater heights. Don’t bother trying to stop us. You are outmatched.”

“We have no reason to stop you,” he replied. “We figured that we would meet our end soon enough.”

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”  
“If it is money and technology you seek,” said the alien, “then my race, the Acrosians, have what you desire.”  
“We are the Saiyans,” added the woman warrior. “We are the mightiest race on our planet and soon, we will be the strongest in the galaxy. Now where is this treasure you speak of?”  
“Not so fast,” he replied. “I can’t just let you take what we have and let you be on your way. You have to give us something in return.”  
“And what might that be?” asked another Saiyan man, clenching his fists. His companion gripped his shoulder, telling him to hold back.  
“A more habitable world,” the alien replied. “Money and technology can’t feed us nor quench our thirst. We are nearly depleted of our frozen food and what’s left of the water ever since the drought that has lasted for months. Without vegetation, water, and wildlife to sustain us, we will soon die with the extinct species.”  
“In that case,” said the Saiyan. “Why not travel someplace else?”  
“We have technology to get us to other planets but we do not have any way to defend ourselves from others who live on other worlds.”  
“Fighting is in our blood, our very nature,” the Saiyan replied. “We traveled to our planet and defeated the people who had previously lived there.” The Saiyans looked to each other and grinned. “We’d be more than happy to experience the thrill of battle once more.”  
The Acrosian stood, satisfied. “In that case, you should have no problem conquering other planets for us.”  
The Saiyans wagged their brown tails in anticipation. “Not a problem at all,” said the Saiyan. “Now where is that bounty?”  
The alien mentioned to one of his companions, who brought a gray briefcase over. Two other briefcases were positioned on the ground by the alien’s cloaks. The alien opened the briefcase and the Saiyan’s eyes grew wide. Inside was a heap of shiny gold coins in addition to small square pieces of strange technology. The Acrosian reached out a dark blue clawed hand, a gold bracelet hanging from his wrist. The Saiyan grinned and shook the alien’s hand.   
When the Saiyans arrived back to Planet Vegeta, the king was pleased by the unexpected turn of events. Seizing the opportunity to expand his kingdom and the influence of the mighty Saiyan race, Vegeta sent his men to work on missions right away. These missions served to fuel the greedy nature of the Saiyans further.   
The advanced fighters with higher power levels flew to other planets and destroyed other alien races that lived on them. Meanwhile Saiyan babies of the lower class were sent to other planets with so called weaker species that they could fight when they arrived. One look at a hologram of the full moon would be enough for the babies to unlock their Great Ape forms and wipe out civilizations in a single day. 

It wasn’t long before a new threat arrived to Planet Vegeta. The galactic emperor Lord Frieza soon reigned supreme over the Saiyan race, even forcing King Vegeta to submit to him. Frieza formed an army of the greatest alien warriors, some of them looking like regular humans. The high-level Saiyans were employed as mercenaries, tasks with conquering planets for Frieza to expand his empire. The missions were very different, now that the Saiyans could not enjoy the same destructive freedom they had enjoyed before. Instead of keeping resources for themselves, most of the money and wealth had been given to Frieza and his closest supporters.   
The white lizard-like emperor appreciated the Saiyans’ power and violent traits. Their intelligence, skill, and efficiency made them the perfect warriors to do his bidding. At the same time, he grew more and more mistrustful as time went on. Whenever a Saiyan would prove to be overpowered or disobedient, Frieza would order said Saiyan to be executed without a second thought. In many ways he was similar to King Vegeta; both were powerful rulers who would stop at nothing to ensure that they were in complete control of the universe and their subjects. However, the king did show enough concern to send his younger son, Tarble away to a distant planet…but only because he was seen as a weakling and a disgrace to the royal family.   
Prince Vegeta, on the other hand, stayed on Planet Vegeta with his family. It was mentioned that the young prince was more powerful than his father. Seizing an opportunity, Freiza made him his underling, sending him on countless missions to expand his galactic empire and install fear into his enemies. This was a situation that King Vegeta did not take kindly to, despite his usual ignorance of the lives of other individuals. The king and a group of Saiyan elites stormed into Freiza’s chamber after blasting some of Frieza’s men with their power. King Vegeta charged at Frieza, attacking with all his might. With a single punch to the jaw by the higher-powered emperor, the king fell dead at Frieza’s feet. A bright blast of light from Freiza’s hand eliminated the rest of the Saiyan elite in seconds.


End file.
